Such a Darling Little Boy, Or Not
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Tweek really doesn't mean what he says, he just needs some sleep that's all. He'll worry about apologizing tomorrow when he can think straight.


_**Please remember that I do not own South Park. Also some character bashing but it's all in fun and large amounts of swearing.**_

"Hey Tweek!" Clyde said happily as he waltzed over to his friend. Tweek frowned and shot the Letterman a glare.

Clyde blinked a bit taken back by the blonds face but he quickly brushed it off. "My mom is making Tacos tonight after school. I thought maybe you'd wanna come over." Clyde said with a smile.

Tweek took a step away from his locker before slamming it shut, the bang echoed and stung at Clyde's ears.

"Are you alright Tweek?" Clyde noticed how the dark circles under Tweek's eyes were more noticeable.

"Shut up you overzealous Momma's Boy. I do not want to come over and watch you shove tacos down your face. Besides it's not like you _need _anymore tacos Clyde." Tweek said with a cold tone.

Clyde's brown eyes went wide and without so much as a warning he burst into tears at the hurtful words.

"I'm telling T-Token!" He cried before running off.

Well after he got done crying in the bathroom and breaking into his emergency chocolate stash that is.

"Tweek would you happen to know why Clyde is in the men's room crying and eating his _I'm-not-fat _chocolate?" Token said with a frown on his face.

He had stopped the blond on his way to third hour to demand an apology.

"Just because you have more money than _God_ Token doesn't mean I'm interested, _nor is anybody else_, in your bitching." Token's mouth flew open and a shocked look spread across his face.

"Now why don't you get into your shiny new sports car, which once again Daddy's money bought and find somebody who cares because like I said, you won't find 'em here." Tweek said causally walking away from his flabbergasted friend.

During lunch hour Tweek decided to skip and go down to the school library to look for the book he knew he would need to finish his history report, unfortunately though the book was already being used by a redheaded Jewish Teen.

"Oh sorry Tweek, I just need to write down a few more citations and you can have it. I hope you don't mind." Kyle said politely when Tweek confronted him about the book.

"God damn it Kyle, it's not like you don't already have the whole book memorized!" Tweek fumed and pointed his finger at him. "Don't you have a photographic memory like all the other geeks out there? Or is that Jew-fro of yours starting to melt your brain?"

Kyle's face went red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. Even though his hair had tamed down a lot since elementary school he was still self-conscious about it. He huffed and quickly got up from the table he was working at and stormed off.

No doubt Stan would be hearing about this, then his jock of a boyfriend would have to get pissy with somebody. Tweek didn't care though, he smiled and shoved the book into his bag and left.

Soon after his encounter with Kyle, Butters approached him.

_'Oh God, not him again.' _Tweek thought and tried to act busy.

"Why hello there Tweek. What are you uh working on today?"

"History. Who wants to know?" Tweek snapped and looked up at the other blond. Butters eyes went wide, much like Clyde's, and he started to knock his knuckles together.

"Aw gee; I was just wonderin' if I could sit with you." Most would say that Tweek was a very friendly person, a sweet boy who didn't mind the company of Butters...but today however he was not the _sweet boy _everybody thought.

"No Butters you may not sit with me. And do you know why? Because you're a pansy, I'm surprised you made it this far in life! You've _yet _to realize that the world is a cold dark place and people are only out for self benefits." Butters sniffed and looked around for somebody to save him, but alas everyone was busy working on their own projects.

"Now if you ask me again I'm going to take that Hello Kitty doll and shove it right up your ass, so far you'll be coughing up hairballs for weeks."

"Oh No!" Butters yelped and dashed off to go and cry to Wendy and Bebe.

Tweek's wrath didn't stop there, everybody who spoke to the blond got an earful.

_"Tweek why are you-" _

_"-Do I know you whore who wears to much lipstick? Go wipe that shit off and maybe I could recognize you." _

_"Good day ol chap-" _

_"You're french, enough said." _

_"Can you-" _

_"-Kick your ass? Yes I can do that." _

By the end of the day the blond had managed to aggravate and upset nearly everyone. It would be an understatement to say he caused a bit of annoyance today.

Tweek had made his way outside and was about to chuck his thermos at Thomas' face when Craig started walking up with a unpleasant look on his face.

"Give me that." He said and grabbed the thermos.

"Hey, not yours! Give it back." Craig held the thermos just out of Tweek's reach.

"Not until you explain to me why I've had nonstop complaints about you. People telling me you're being an asshole."

Tweek scowled and stopped jumping for his coffee. He flipped the raven haired teen off and adjusted the straps on his book bag.

"I don't have to answer to you, you're just a wannabe bad-ass who over uses the middle finger. You're no tougher than..." Tweek paused and let out a long yawn. He covered his mouth and tried to go on. "I bet you...you..." Tweek yawned again, this train of thought becoming altered.

"What was that?" Craig asked in his deadpan voice.

"You're not my mother so why don't you..." Once again the smaller teen yawned and Craig couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"I think you need a nap." Craig stated firmly but with a knowing look in his blue eyes.

"Look you condescending, heteroflexible, jerk. You don't tell me when to sleep and I won't tell you when to _fantasize _about Red Racer." Craig raised an eyebrow and laughed at the teen in front of him. Normally anybody who dared to say such things to him ended up with a nasty black eye or worse.

"Damn Tweek, look at you. You're soo grumpy today. No wonder you've been bad mouthing everybody." Craig ruffled his messy hair affectionately, slightly proud of his outburst.

"I think you just need a nap." Craig knew from experience with his little sister that a lack of sleep could make for a very moody kid.

"Hey put me down! I'll pour hot coffee down your pants!" Tweek threatened as Craig threw him over his shoulder.

"Not today Tweekers. I'm taking you home and putting you to bed." Craig said as his blond stifled another yawn.

"Your embarrassing me, nngh I'll show you!" Tweek squirmed and fought all the way but by the time Craig had shoved him into the passenger seat of his truck and fastened him in he was already fast asleep.

"You really showed me huh Tweek?" Craig smirked and as he glanced at the sleeping blond.

**_Wow, I'm not sure where this came from! I'd just like to state I think Kyle has amazing hair and Clyde is not fat and I love the French! Anyway I hope you enjoyed. _**


End file.
